Resisting a Rest
}} Ian refuses to join Haley's party, but he gets an even more interesting offer. Cast * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Ian Starshine (also on poster) ◀ ▶ * Gannji ◀ ▶ * Enor ◀ ▶ * Geoff ◀ ▶ * Amun-Zora ◀ Transcript The Mechane rests next to a building. A sign outside it reads "Welcome to Tyrinaria Border Patrol HQ", over which has been scrawled in red letters "CLOSED". Haley: Dad, you have to come with us! Ian: Sorry, kitten. No can do. Haley: You said every time you escape, they find you and drag you back. How is this different? Ian: It just is. I can feel it. This time, we're really gonna do some good. Geoff: Great, another Ian Starshine hunch. Haley: Is this about Elan again? Because you don't need to stay with us, we can drop you off somewhere safe. Ian: No, the kid's beside the point. I just think— Gannji and Enor suddenly barge in, smacking Geoff with the door, "'WHAM!"'' '''Gannji: Ian Starshine! You're coming with us! Haley: Dad, run! I'll hold them off! Haley shoots Gannji with her bow, "twang! thunk!" Gannji: Hey! Ouch! What are you—? Haley: You're not dragging my father back for that bounty, Gannji! Gannji: No, we don't want to turn the old guy in! We want him to join us! Enor: Toldja we shoulda knocked. Ian: Join you? As bounty hunters? Gannji: No. The invitation's on behalf of our new client. Gannji: Let's just say we're doing some pro bono work with the goal of settling some outstanding debts. Amun-Zora: The Empire of Blood will fall, and the monster Tarquin will end on my blade. Amun-Zora: I saw the posters, and thought anyone worth framing for treason is someone I want to be in business with. Ian: How do I know I can trust you? Amun-Zora: You don't, and you shouldn't. Ian: Just the way I like it. I'm in. Amun-Zora: If you have any gear, grab it. Amun-Zora: We're meeting with the remnants of my city's special forces at dawn. Gannji: So, no hard feelings on the whole kidnapping thing? Haley: If anything happens to him, you'll make a very stylish handbag. Gannji: I'm going to choose to hear that as, "We cool." Trivia * This is the final appearance in the flesh thus far of Gannji and Enor, the bounty hunters who brought Elan, Haley and V in to Tarquin, but were eventually doubled crossed and forced to fight in the arena as gladiators. Gannji appeared in twenty-seven strips overall, and Enor in twenty-five. They both first appeared in #725. They will make one more appearance on the cover of ''Blood Runs in the Family'' when that book appears in #966. * This is the final appearance so far of Amun-Zora, the captain from the Free City of Doom who was betrayed by Tarquin. She first appeared in #742. External Links * 940}} View the comic * link|327066}} View the discussion thread